Magnetostriction and inverse magnetostriction are physical phenomena related to energy transformations. Magnetostriction represents a mechanical deformation of a body in response to the application of a magnetic field. Inverse magnetostriction represents a magnetic flux created when a body is mechanically deformed. Complex nature of these phenomena makes them difficult to predict with analytical models.